Radar
by bitascull
Summary: Alice starts school at a new school and immediately catches the attention of bad boy Jacob. Jacob had a past filled with many girls who all end up hurt. How can Alice stay off of Jacob’s radar? all human.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my new story!!! Please review and tell me if I should keep this. My friend, Celene, told me to do this story. It was her idea! Also my friend is in this story. Try and guess who it is! Also she helped me with this chapter. Well review!

Summary: Alice starts school at a new school and immediately catches the attention of bad boy Jacob. Jacob had a past filled with many girls who all end up hurt. How can Alice stay off of Jacob's radar?

APOV:

Today is the first day of school! I'm so excited, I don't have to dread going to school anymore, I'm sick of being called a freak. I want to be normal. I will be normal! Ever since I was little, I've known things. My eyes start to water as I thought about my mom. I quickly wiped my tears away. It wasn't my mom's fault but I was afraid to say something. The dreams kept on coming, they were more frequent and vivid, and then they came true. I have to stop thinking about this. I have school!

What should I wear? Maybe I could wear my new outfit I created. Where is it? Yes! I found it! Ooh, it looks fine.

"You look mighty hott, Alice Brandon. The black with sparkles short sleeves shirt goes well with your skin tone. The skinny jean brings out your curves. Your black spiky hair fits your face. You are one hott thing." I say to myself. "Wow, maybe I am crazy."

I walk downstairs to see my dad, Dennis Brandon, eating eggs benedicts. I sit down and start eating mine. My dad owns a travel agency in five different states. They're in New York, California, Texas, Idaho, and now Florida. What time is it? Oh, Frick burgess, I'm going to be late.

I walk out to my yellow Porsche and drive to the school. Wow, the school is beautiful. I get out and notice everyone is staring at my car. I sigh. I hope these people aren't gold diggers like everyone else was at my old school. Everyone there acted all nice but behind my back they were evil.

I start walking towards the main office to get my schedule when I notice a guy staring at me. Wow, his short black hair is beautiful. Oh, no! He's one of those guys. The bad boys. He has everything that they do. Black spiky hair, leather jacket plus a cherry red motorcycle. I am definitely staying away. I just want to be normal and not stick out. He definitely sticks out.

Why does he keep staring at me? It's freaking me out!

"He's not as bad as you might think." A voice says behind me. "I am Jennifer Bait but you can call me Jenni or Jen. You are?" Wow, this beautiful brunette is talking to me?

"I am Alice Brandon. What do you mean by 'he's not as bas as you might think'?"

"Most people think he's a bad influence just because he smokes cigarettes, a drink a little, use to be in a gang, had a bad past with girls, and drives a motorcycle but he's a great guy. I've known him since kindergarten, same with my Zackie Bake. All the girls love him because he's a bad boy but he never gave the time of day like he is giving you. I think this is the first time I've seen him look at a girl in the last year besides me." I can feel myself blushing.

"Um, thanks?" It comes out a question.

"Yeah you should sit with my boyfriend, Zackie, Jake," She points to the guy with the motorcycle, "our friends and me, at lunch, okay?"

"Yeah, that's great, see ya then." I said walking into the main office. Today is going to be fun. Hopefully I can get off of Jake's radar.

**How did you like it? Was it good? Should I keep writing it? Should I do a Jacob's point of view for the next chapter? Any ideas tell me! Did you guess who my friend was? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to **_**jadedXelement**_** for the only review!**

**Please review! This is my last update **

**For all my stories **

**Until I get more reviews for them!**

**Thanks! Review!**

**I need at least two more reviews**

**Per story.**

**So… review them or no update**

**I know I'm a brat but… **

**I am sometimes.**

**The reviews don't have to be nice!**

**Should I keep this story??!!**

**JPOV: (Jacob)**

Ugh! I hate school! It is so boring! Why do we need it any way? **(A/n: I say this all the time ha-ha) **Right now I'm at school leaning against my red motorcycle. It's one of the most important things in my life besides my friends and my dad. My sisters aren't really important. Where is everyone? Oh, there is Zackie. That's his real name too. Not Zack but Zackie. Weird, I know.

I look next to him but in front of them is this magnificent girl. She is absolutely beautiful. I've never called a girl that. She had short spiky black hair that stands out from her porcelain skin. Whoa! Look at her bright green eyes. I have never seen eyes that green before. They seem endless. I sound like a girl. Crap she caught me staring. This is bad.

I haven't given a girl the time of day since Jenni reasoned with me for being a man whore. I hate myself for doing that. Same with the gang. I've changed though. The worst is that I drink a little and smoke cigarettes. I never actually did it with a girl. We only did other things.

Why is Jenn talking to her? She better not embarrass me.

"Why is Jenn talking to that girl?" I ask Zackie when he gets to me.

"She's trying to make sure the girl doesn't judge you so you have a chance."

Crap, he knows. I'll just play it cool. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I think everyone knows you like that girl. You were practically drooling over here." He said chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Celene asks. My other best friends are here. Celene and Seth Stewarts is a couple. They've been dating since junior high. I'm the only single one in our group. It gets disgusting sometimes.

"Our little Jakey here is in love." He says mockingly.

"I am not in love! Gees! I look at one girl and you think I'm going to propose to her."

"You are in love. That's why you're mad that he's mocking you. You always get mad when you're in denial. Remember the whole man whore thing?" Darn Seth! He's the observant one.

"Yes, I remember but I don't love her. I like her. I'll admit that." By then Jenn is back.

"Well, it's a good thing you like her because she's sitting with us at lunch." She says with a smug smile.

"We should start going to class." Thanks you, Karla. Wait when did she get here? Karla and her boyfriend, Jackson Rathbone, are the last people of our group. Karla always saves me. She can tell when I'm uncomfortable.

"When did you get here?"

"Jackson and I were here the whole time. We just didn't want to bother you so we uh… talked." Oh, so they were making out.

Today is actually going to be fun. The new girl will not get off my radar anytime soon.

**Remember what I said**

**If you don't go back to the beginning**

**Do you like it?**

**Hate it? **

**Review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! **

**I know I this story is different**

**But who doesn't like different?**

**So review or I'll cry ;(**

**Thanks!**

**APOV:**

I walked out of the main office. I looked over at Jacob's motorcycle. There was a group now. I don't know why I keep thinking about him. I just want to blend in and he so does not blend in especially with the girls. I shake my head and walk to my class. It wasn't hard to find. It was pretty close to the main office.

I walked into the classroom. I gave the slip to the teacher. He gave me the book for the class. I love language. It's my favorite subject. I look around the classroom to see there were only a few people in there. I took a seat in the back of the room.

After a couple of minutes, Jenni came in with Jacob. Ugh! You have got to be kidding me. "Alice!" Jenni screams. Everyone turns to look at me. Crap! My plan isn't working out! She walks over to me with Jacob.

"Hey Alice! This is my friend Jacob. The friend I was talking about." She says winking at me.

"Oh right. I think you mentioned him. Hello." I say to him.

"Hi." He says quietly.

"I've been meaning to ask you your last name sounds familiar. What do your parents do?"

"Uh… my dad owns a travel agency in five different states." I said hoping no one caught that I didn't miss that I didn't mention my mom.

"Oh yeah! That's where I heard your last name! What does your mom do?"

Crap! She caught it. "My mom died." I know you could hear the pain in my voice.

"Oh. Sorry." I just nod.

Out of nowhere my vision became blurry and than it went black and I was in a new place.

_Vision_

**I was in my car on the highway going home. I looked down at my clock. It read 2:45 p.m. I looked back at the road. Out of nowhere I heard a horn and I saw a flash.**

_End Vision_

"Alice! Are you with us!!??" I heard Jenn yell. Then my vision became clear. I saw Jenn and Jacob staring at me concerned.

"Oh yeah sorry. I guess I dosed out for a little bit. Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Jacob asks in his soft rough voice.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine." I smile a small smile.

"That's great! I was so worried. Well anyway I was talking about my dad with my boyfriend today."

"Oh really? I hope you have fun!" Then I pause, an idea forming in my head. "You have a motorcycle right?" I ask Jacob.

"Uh… yeah?" He replied.

"Do you think you can give me a ride on it after school? I always wanted to ride on one." I hope he can tell I am excited even though I'm not.

He looks at me for a minute. I thought he wasn't going to say yes until he smiled a breathtaking smile. "Sure! Where do you want to go?"

"Ummm… I don't care. We should just drive around the school."

"Ok! That's great. I'll meet you in the parking lot." He says with a huge smile.

Then the class began. Jenn looked at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I just shook my head.

I can't believe I had a vision without sleeping that has never happened. Now I have to figure out how I'll deal with the motorcycle ride.

**Review please!**

**Also read my other stories!**

**Any suggestions are welcomed!**


	4. READ! URGENT!

You don't know how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. I have been having a really hard time and still am. I know you might think I am making up excuses but I'm not. I've tried writing but it didn't work out. Now you can skip this part if you want to the bold. I am still having a really hard time but I'm trying to move on. I hope once I get back into it I'll get better. School is about to start for me so it might take me a long time to write regularly. It just depends on my classes. I am sorry once again.

**I'm going to start slow and work on one story right now. There's a poll on my profile and I would like you to choose which story. If I know where to begin in the story, I will update it soon. If not then I'll try my best to do it soon. So please do the poll as soon as possible. I want to start writing! Thank you and sorry again.**

AND CauseILikeEmHot WON MY CONTEST!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm updating! I know it's been ages. The author note tells it all. I hope you guys are all staying with me and will continue reading. Even if a lot of people aren't reading. **My stories will be a little bit different but hopefully it's for the good and more people will read. If you have any suggestions to make this story better please tell me. Thank you all! Enjoy. (:**

_Trust no one._

_They'll turn their back to you._

_Make you want to die._

_Trust no one_

_The little voice in my head says again._

_Too late…_

_Previously: _

"_Do you think you can give me a ride on it after school? I always wanted to ride on one." I hope he can tell I am excited even though I'm not. _

_ He looks at me for a minute. I thought he wasn't going to say yes until he smiled a breathtaking smile. "Sure! Where do you want to go?"_

_ "Ummm… I don't care. We should just drive around the school."_

_ "Ok! That's great. I'll meet you in the parking lot." He says with a huge smile. _

_ Then the class began. Jenn looked at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I just shook my head. _

_ I can't believe I had a vision without sleeping that has never happened. Now I have to figure out how I'll deal with the motorcycle ride._

**Jake POV:**

I can't believe she actually wants to hang out with me. It didn't seem like she liked me very much. But now she wants to ride on my motorcycle with me! I can't believe it! I've never been happy like this before.

Jenn looks at me with a look of confusing. She's probably wandering why I said yes. I never let anyone else ride my motorcycle. I just smile widely at her. There's just something about Alice. I know she's hiding some things but I'm just glad I get to spend more time with her. I don't even think she wants to ride with me.

**APOV: **

The rest of the classes before lunch went by fast. I met some more people but they were friends of Jenn and Jake. They all found out about what was happening after school and were all shocked for some unknown reason.

By lunch, it seemed like I've been at that school forever. In every class I had a new friend so I wasn't ever really alone. It seemed nice to be normal and have no worries. Although I was still scared about that vision I had. I'm pretty sure it was me driving that's why I asked Jake about his motorcycle. I feel kind of bad for "using" him.

The rest of the day went by with no problem except one girl who kept on telling me to "stay away from her man." Some girls around here are so protective. I don't even know who she was talking about. So I just shook my head and pushed her out of the way.

Now here I am, standing by my car waiting for Jake to come. I am so nervous about this. I mean it's a motorcycle! I could die!

"Hey, you okay?" I look up surprised to see Jake standing in front of me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were just standing there, staring at nothing with fear written on your face." He smiles a dimply smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about the whole motorcycle thing." I laugh lightly at myself.

"You don't have to ride on it if you don't want to. It was your idea. I'm not going to force you to do anything." He says gently before he sits on the hood of the car next to me. I could feel his warmth radiating off of him.

"No I want to. I'm just nervous, ya know? Weren't you nervous your first time you drove one?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He chuckles.

"Exactly. I have a question. Why did everyone seem so shocked about you letting me ride on your motorcycle?"

"Well you see, I never actually let anyone ride my motorcycle baby before…" He says. I could see some blush forming on his cheeks. Awe so cute! What am I thinking!

"Why me then?" I ask, confused why he would let me.

"You're just different." I frown.

"I don't like being different. I want to be normal for once."

"It's not a bad thing. You're just different from most of the girls here. They're bad people except Celene, Jenn, and Karla. You just seem so fun and mysterious. You're the only girl that has actually caught my attention and not because I want something." I sat there stunned.

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I'm physic."

**What do you guys think? How should the next chapter be? How should Jake react? Please give me any ideas. It'll help me greatly. I hope you guys like it. Continue to vote and read my other stories. Thank you all! (:**

**~bitascull**


	6. editing

So I was reading through my stories and I've decided that I'm going to edit them. I don't know which story I am going to start with but once I'm done, I'll delete this author's note. I'll still work on upcoming chapters so no worries. I just thought I'd tell you guys. **I am going to set up a new poll so if you have voted you can vote again and I'm going to go off of those votes for updating. Continue to vote! Thank you all and review my stories please! (: You guys are all wonderful! Peace out!**

**~bitascull**


	7. Chapter 7

I am updating. Yay! I have decided to change a few things though. I'm going to make the chapters really short but I will try to update frequently you know? That's my plan at least. Wish me luck! **Add****me****on****facebook!****Bita****Scull.****I****have****story****of****the****months****and****once****I****get****my****rove****back****I****will****post****sneak****peaks****if****asked****to.****I****hope****you****guys****are****all****sticking****with****me.****I****don****'****t****have****my****flash****drive****this****week****but****I****hope****to****be****able****to****update****some****of****my****other****stories.****Enjoy!****:D****Toodles.**

_Being normal is overrated_

_Be who you are_

_And don't dissolve into this endless universe_

_With no love to have been made. _

_Previously: _

_"Well you see, I never actually let anyone ride my motorcycle baby before…" He says. I could see some blush forming on his cheeks. Awe so cute! What am I thinking!_

_"Why me then?" I ask, confused why he would let me._

_"You're just different." I frown._

_"I don't like being different. I want to be normal for once."_

_"It's not a bad thing. You're just different from most of the girls here. They're bad people except Celene, Jenn, and Karla. You just seem so fun and mysterious. You're the only girl that has actually caught my attention and not because I want something." I sat there stunned._

_I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I'm physic."_

JPOV: (Jacob)

Wait… what? I just poured my heart about what I think of her and all she says is…. Is…. That? Deep breaths, Jake. You're a badass. You shouldn't be freaking out about this. Maybe she's just joking. I look over at the beauty next to me to see her looking at the ground with tears falling down her face. Without thinking, I put my arm around her and comfort her, the best I could.

"It's alright, Alice. I'm here for you. I believe you, love." She looks up at me with tear filled eyes looking hopefully.

"Really?" I nod and smile softly at her. "I'm sorry I told her you that. I just needed to tell someone. I've been holding onto this my whole life and it's my fault my mom is dead." She starts sobbing again. I hold her to me until her sobs quieted down. "In first hour, I had a vision that I was driving down this one road at 2:45 and I got in a car accident. I didn't know what to do."

"Ssh it's alright. We can hang out as long as you want. Hey you want to help me with chemistry?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her as she giggles and nods.

"Sure! Chemistry is my thing. And oh wait…" she puts her fingers to the side of her head. "and I envision you will pass that class with an A+" I laugh with her.

APOV:

I look over at the beautiful specimen next to me. I can't believe I told him my biggest secret. It was probably because of his golden brown eyes that stared at me. Or what he said when he thought about me. Now he's probably plotting a way to ruin my life but it was all worth it just to feel his arm around me. I sigh happily as he looks at me and raises an eyebrow at me. I just smile nonchalantly at him and shrug.

"Shit!" He exclaims suddenly while looking at his watch. I jump in surprise. "Sorry but it's already past three o'clock. I need to get going." I look down trying to hide my sadness.

I stand up from my place on the ground and retrieve my stuff. When I stand up he's standing right next to me. I look at him in surprise as he hugs me. I hesitantly hug him back, not sure what to do.

"I have a question for you." I nod in encouragement to him while my heart raced. "I was uh wandering if you wanted to go on like a date this weekend with me?" He scratches the back of his head nervously as he lightly blushes.

He wants to go out with me? Me? I try to keep my cool. What should I do? This goes against my initial plan. I wanted to stay under the radar. This is not staying under the radar. But he is so gorgeous and those eyes. God those eyes….

"Jacob I-"

**Well do ya'll think? I know it's short but that's my new plan! Like it? Review and tell me what she say. Yes? No? Make him work for it? :D Don't forget to add me on facebook. Thank you for sticking with me. I'll try to update later this week. Toodles!**

**~bitascull 3**


	8. READ! IMPORTANT Rewritting:

I AM SO SORRY! My flash drive erased all the stories plus I moved schools and life has been so hectic. I did not forget about you guys! I'm going to take down all the stories so I can redo all of them once I get all of them copied. Tell me which one you would like to see rewritten first. There is a poll on my profile. I will start as soon as I can! I am so sorry once again. Find me on facebook. Bita Scull, my profile picture is a dog. You can give suggestions and once things calm down there will be sneak peaks! Don't give up on me please(: Best wishes and thank you for sticking with me(:


End file.
